Managing Emmett
by IcantBEEhave
Summary: Bella Swan owns her own sports management firm. She has been in love with her star client for years, will do anything for him and give him anything he wants. What happens when he wants her? For the Me and Mr. McCarty contest!


**"The Me and Mr. McCarty" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Managing Emmett**

**Summary: Bella Swan owns her own sports management firm. She has been in love with her star client for years, will do anything for him and give him anything he wants. What happens when he wants her?**

**Primary Players: Emmett/Bella**

**Rating: R**

**Word Count: 4417**

**Beta's: Scarletappy & Charlotte Salyers, Nay Nay, Gina, and final beta's PTB's mycrookedsmile & Kas90**

**Disclaimer: All copy write and trademarks belong to perspective owners. I own nothing but the story line.**

**To see other entries in the "Me and Mr. McCarty" contest, please visit the C2: .net/community/Me_Mr_McCarty_Contest_Entries/80509/**

**And/or the official List of Entries Page on the contest blog. .**

I could hear my heels clinking against the concrete floor of the stadium, as I walked down the long hallway to the locker room. My black Jimmy Choo's were my favorite pair of shoes and they went with my outfit perfectly. I had on a black long sleeve button down with horizontal white stripes. My sleeves were rolled up to my elbows and the top three buttons were undone revealing the white tank that was underneath. My white skinny leg pants clung to me in all the right places.

I knew how he looked at me when I wore certain outfits, and I loved the look he gave me when I wore this one. I had enough clothes and money that I didn't have to wear the same outfit twice, but I did for him. I would do anything for him, really. It was my job of course, but for him I would do it anyway.

I rounded the corner and there they were, two of my best players, surrounded by media, as they tried to leave the locker room.

"Excuse me. All the interviews for tonight were done post game. I know you have my office number so please call Alice and set up an interview the right way, instead of mobbing my players." I smiled and made my way over to Jasper and Emmett.

"Glad you're here," Jasper whispered as we started walking away.

"It's my job boys. You pay me the big bucks for a reason and it isn't because my ass looks so good." I laughed.

"You're right. Your tits look nice too," Emmett joked.

"Glad to see your mood return." I smiled as we walked out to the limo.

"Ugh great," Emmett groaned when he spotted Rosalie Hale leaning against the limo, still in her cheerleading outfit.

"Have fun with that. Alice is waiting in the car." Jasper laughed and climbed in to greet his girlfriend and my personal assistant.

"Please excuse us Bella, I want to have a word with Emmett," she purred. It was kind of disgusting.

"Actually, you can excuse us; we were just going to dinner. I have no desire to talk to you Rose. Just leave me the hell alone." Emmett grumbled and opened the door for me and him to climb in.

"Oh so you're fucking your clients now, Bella?" Rose growled. I stopped and turned towards the statuesque blond with a death glare.

"Honey, if I were fucking my clients, there wouldn't be anyone for you to sink your STD riddled claws into, now would there?" I smirked.

"You are such a bitch. This is your entire fault! You told him to dump me. You made him leave me. I should beat the hell out of you!" She seethed.

"You can try, but I wouldn't advise it. Remember, some of my clients are UFC fighters and I have trained with a few. As far as me making Emmett dump you, well it's nearly impossible to get this man to do something he doesn't want to do. I am his manger not his shrink. I didn't make him do anything, maybe if you would have kept your legs closed to the rest of the team you could have held onto him a little longer." I smiled sweetly and climbed in the limo, leaving her glaring after me.

Emmett climbed in the limo and shut the door. He immediately went for the beer and then sat down beside me. Alice and Jasper were snuggling and kissing, completely ignoring us.

"She knows it was you that showed me the pictures. Sorry you got caught up in this." He sighed.

"Look Em, I wouldn't have given you the pictures if I thought you wouldn't care, but I know you and I had to protect you." I sighed and grabbed a beer as well.

"I know, and I am glad you did. She wasn't anything really serious anyway. It just looked good for her and me to be together, since she is the head cheerleader and all." He shrugged.

I sat back and thought about what got me into this position with Rose and Emmett. I'm Bella Swan and a sports manager. I have managed some of the best athletes in the US. Baseball, football, soccer, hockey, MMA fighters, swimmers, you name it-my firm has it-I just happen to own it. Alice Brandon is my personal assistant, and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock is the Colts quarterback. Emmett McCarty is their best defensive lineman. They are the only two clients I personally manage now. The only two that have a direct line to me, everyone else has to go through Alice. My father started the firm and after his death I took over.

Every team knew Jasper and Emmett were a package deal and wanted them both. Two Super Bowl wins tends to skyrocket your career. My firm was the best in the business, and having the two best NFL players was even better.

My life was perfect, until Emmett walked into it. I am a no-nonsense, level-headed, determined, business woman. I am famously known as the shark in the sports world. I had been engaged to one of the best in the business, up until four years ago. My wedding was planned down to every single detail. I had the perfect dress, the perfect scene, the menu was set, and my company and his would have merged to make one of the most powerful management firms in the industry. We were the unstoppable couple. Edward Cullen was my fiancé, and I had been dubbed one of the luckiest women in the world to have caught him. I had everything a woman could ever dream of. My life was perfect.

Four years ago, I was ecstatic, as I waited for the number one draft pick to walk into my office and sign a contract with me. I hadn't met him then but I had sent Alice to recruit him to our firm. My wedding was a month away and I had the best coming in. Everything was perfect.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next, though. Alice let him into my office and everything in my life shifted. There stood the hottest man I had ever seen. Six foot three, two hundred forty pounds, all muscle, gorgeous blue eyes that you could swim in, and curly, dirty blond hair that screamed to be tugged on. He was wearing a charcoal grey Armani suit with a black fitted t-shirt, instead of a dress shirt. You could see his eight pack abs through the tight cotton. I remember with perfect clarity how bad I wanted to trace every inch of him with my tongue.

Two weeks later, I canceled the wedding, and Edward and I were through. Emmett had been on my mind nonstop. His personality, his perfect white teeth and amazing smile haunted me. I realized it wasn't what I wanted, and if I had truly loved him, Emmett wouldn't have taken over all my senses and dreams. It took a year before Edward would talk to me again. He was now married to Tanya and they had three kids. We worked together on a regular basis now.

After I broke it off, that was it. I swore off men. I had clients' careers to worry about and it took over my life. Emmett and Jasper were my priorities and nothing had changed. I still had dreams of Emmett almost nightly. When Rose and he started dating, a year and a half ago, I took a week off and spent my time in Fiji. I came back with a nice tan and a fresh mind. I was still completely in love with Emmett, but I had coached myself into remembering that he didn't know and he was my client; nothing could ever happen between the two of us.

Rose had screwed up badly and the pictures were sent to me. Emmett didn't know who took the pictures, of course, but I did, and I was completely grateful. I couldn't stand the slut, and the fact that my ex fiancé had been the one to hand over the pictures of her fucking one of his clients was awesome.

Don't get me wrong. I didn't give them to him so I could have him. He was my client and my friend. He was miserable with her, and the rumor mill was filled to the brim about her fucking other people. I gave him the pictures because it was the right thing to do. He deserved to know what she was doing and he finally had the proof to get her out of his life. He threw her ass out of his house and took back the BMW he had bought her for Christmas. Everything he had provided her with was gone.

Which brings us back to now. After every game in the past two months she has tried to get him to talk to her. Tonight, of course, was no different, except she had decided to get mad at me. After every game it was the same, Jasper and Alice keeping to themselves in the front of the limo and Emmett and I in the back drinking beer. But I noticed, as we watched the post-game stuff on TV in silence, his arm was resting on the back of the seat around me.

"Hey Bella, we're going to skip dinner tonight. My parents are coming into town tomorrow and we are having breakfast with them." Alice smiled.

"Sure." I shrugged and continued watching the TV.

Five minutes later we dropped them off in front of their building.

"Do you still want to go get food or do you want to be dropped off? You have a photo shoot tomorrow at three." I asked him as we pulled away and I scrolled though his schedule on my BlackBerry.

"Bella are you seriously asking me this? Of course I want food. I just played a kick ass game against the Giants and we won. I want food." He pouted as I looked up. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Pick someplace out and tell the driver. I have to take this call real quick and get some stuff to Alice for tomorrow." I smiled and pulled out my laptop and got on the phone.

Ten minutes later, I was hanging up the phone and shutting the laptop down. The limo came to a stop and I went to get out, but Emmett stopped me.

"The driver's getting it." He smiled.

"What are we getting?" I asked confused because we never got take out after a game.

"Chinese food from that little place we got take out from a few weeks ago after that damn commercial." He smiled.

"Oh hell, that sounds good."

"Thought so." He smirked. I wanted to melt when he looked at me like that.

"So take out in the limo huh?" I laughed.

"No, we are going to your house because I am out of beer. Plus, I want to use your hot tub and hang out." His dimples were showing, as he smiled at me, and I swear my panties got soaked.

It wasn't unusual for him and Jasper to be at my house, but it was unusual for him and me to be alone there. Tonight was completely strange and becoming stressful. I had made sure for years that I was never left alone with him for too long. He was too tempting and I didn't trust myself. There was no way I could tell him no either. It was impossible for two reasons. One, I couldn't deny him, and two, he was in need of my hot tub. I would just have to stay away, while he was in it.

I busied myself with my phone until my driver, Jacob, returned with the food. He climbed in the car and pulled away from the curb. Before I even realized it, we were pulling up at my house. I just sat there for a moment, until Emmett cleared his throat. He was out of the car already and was holding out his hand for me.

What the fuck was I getting myself into?

I grabbed my stuff and took his hand, hesitantly. That was mistake number one for tonight. He always had the same effect on me when he touched me. Goose bumps broke out, my skin flushed, and I wanted him even more.

"You should do that more often, you don't look as mean as you're made out to be when you blush like that." He laughed.

"Kiss my ass, McCarty." I glared and walked up the stairs of my large home.

It was way too big for just me, of course, but it was comfortable and all mine, with five bedrooms and eight baths on the lake. Tuscan influenced stucco and stone with brick trim and a clay tile roof. I had my own private dock, a terra-cotta paved driveway, custom infinity edge pool with waterfall and hot tub. There was a bar and a custom theater room. The ceiling in there was mesmerizing; you felt like you were watching movies or playing games under the stars. It was perfect for Emmett and Jasper to watch game clips.

Hell, I have had the team here watching game clips. Especially when they were preparing for the Super Bowl and Coach is over here weekly to use it.

"I will be back down in a minute. I am going to change." I informed him, as I sat my stuff down.

"Bathing suit required," he called.

"What if I don't want to get in?" I froze on the step.

"Too bad, because you are, even if I have to throw you in."He smiled up at me and headed to the kitchen.

I hurried up to my bedroom. I was a nervous wreck. It was like I was on a speeding train and it was on its way to crashing. I pulled my long brown hair back into a sloppy bun and started undressing. I sat my heels in my closet and tossed my clothes in the hamper.

I grabbed my La Perla suit and started sliding it on. The bottoms were a simple grey bikini bottom, and the top was a bandeau style with a netting style design atop the breast. It was my favorite suit, and I usually didn't mind walking around in it, but tonight seemed different. I grabbed my long black sheer sarong and the shell buckle and quickly wrapped it around me. I was dressed and couldn't put off going down the stairs.

Once I was downstairs, I looked everywhere and couldn't find Emmett. Finally, I spotted him on the patio at the table. What shocked me though was that all the candles around the pool, hot tub and patio were lit. He was sitting at the table shirtless and in his Ed Hardy board shorts.

I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there and take in his perfect athletic form. His tan muscular arms, perfect eight pack and pecs were to die for. The v at his hips always got my attention. Hell, his calves were even sexy as hell. Everything about him was. I groaned at my internal ramblings and shook my head, before I stepped out on the patio.

"About time you…" he trailed off as he turned to look at me. His face lit up like it was Christmas morning and my confusion grew even more. The way he looks at me at times made me wonder if he felt the same way. It could never be, though. I was just his manager and friend, nothing more. He was a successful NFL player. He could have anyone he wanted.

"I couldn't find my suit." I shrugged and sat down beside him.

"It's cool." He shrugged and handed me my takeout.

"Is there any way you can clear my schedule next month?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't see why not. The season will be over. It's unlike you though," I said, as I finished up my meal and sat the container aside.

"I just want to take a vacation." He smirked as he stood up and pulled me up with him.

He led us over to the hot tub and turned to face me. There was very little space between us and my body was painfully aware of it. There had been very few occasions that I had allowed this much closeness between the two of us, and each time it got more intense. He was staring into my eyes now, and his hand slid up my arm slowly. He reached the shell buckle at the edge of my breast and pulled it off slowly sending my full length sarong fluttering to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm getting what I want," he said seriously. There wasn't a hint of playfulness at all, he was completely serious and, dare I say, passionate, about his words.

"And what might that be?" I gulped.

"You," he whispered and leaned in pressing his lips to mine softly. It was like someone had lit a bottle rocket and shot it into a warehouse full of fireworks inside my body. I couldn't move or speak, as he pulled his lips from mine. I was frozen there, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"What...I…um…" I finally spluttered out. Ugh, definitely a face palm moment.

"Bella, I have wanted to do that for years. I was hoping you would have gotten the hint years ago after you left Edward, but apparently you didn't. I couldn't take it anymore," he whispered.

Our lips were still very close, and I was completely confused. There was no way in hell this could be happening, not now, not ever. I was his manager, I couldn't sleep with him. I couldn't have him.

"Emmett I can't do this… I am your manager…it's wrong." I breathed.

"Fuck that. You're fired then." He glared and climbed into the hot tub and pulled me in with him, sitting me on his lap.

The hot water felt great, and his arms wrapped around me was the best thing I had ever felt. His mouth was next to my ear instantly, and I shivered.

"I know you feel the same way, Bella. Everyone knows how I feel about you. I wanted you the moment I walked into your office" he said huskily in my ear.

"You're killing me Em." I quivered, as his breath rolled across my skin.

"Those skirts, the heels, the legs, the low-cut tops, the sexy suits, everything you do, every move you make, every word you say makes me want you even more, Bella. Don't make me fire you because you are the best, and I don't want anyone else, and I mean that in both ways," he said, still against my ear. His hands roamed my thighs, my stomach, and my arms, never staying in one place for too long.

I moaned, as he kissed my shoulder softly, making his way up my neck as his hand traveled from my thigh up the side of my body, to cup my neck with his hand. He pulled my face around to his, and his lips were on mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, and I knew I couldn't fight my feelings for him anymore. He wanted me, and he took the step to take me, I couldn't fight it, there was no sense in it.

I eagerly allowed him to deepen the kiss, and the fireworks were back. My entire body was on fire, as his hand held my face to his, and his other one wrapped around my waist. We stayed like that until we were both breathless. I took that moment to change positions. I moved around until I was straddling him. The jets from the hot tub were blowing against my thighs and his back. The bubbles and water mixed with his hands sliding across my wet body were extremely intense.

He groaned into my neck, as I settled on his lap. His tongue, lips and teeth were all over my shoulders and neck now. I couldn't help but arch into him, as his lips traveled lower across my collarbone and down to the tops of my breast. His hands rose up my back to the hook of my bathing suit. He looked up at me briefly to make sure it was ok, and I just smiled. He slid the straps off of my shoulders and down my arms, revealing my full C cup breasts. The next thing I knew, my bathing suit top was thrown onto the patio and his mouth was on my breast.

He nipped, sucked, licked and lavished me until I was crying out and grinding against him. He was relentless with his attention to my aching breast. The pressure I felt building up in my lower stomach was almost painful. I wanted him, and I wanted him now more than ever before. Having his lips and hands on me and feeling his bulge between my aching thighs was almost euphoric.

His hands slid all over my body, as his lips met mine once again. It was soft, yet passionate and needy. His hands grabbed my hips a little rougher, after a moment, and he forced me closer, causing my hot center to rub against his massive package. I groaned in pleasure as volts of electricity surged through my body. I needed him inside of me. I had wanted this moment for four long years, and I didn't want to play around.

"Don't tease me, Em." I groaned and tossed my head back, as he nipped at my neck.

Suddenly, he stood me up in front of him and leaned in to kiss my stomach. The chilled air hit my wet nipples, and I moaned at the sensation. His hands slid from my stomach to my thighs. His fingers hooked in the bottoms of my bikini and he tugged them down. I stepped out of them and he tossed them behind him on the patio. I was completely exposed to him now; the only thing slightly covering me was the bubbly water.

He stood up in front of me and kissed me softly on the lips. I ran my hands down his chiseled chest to the waist of his shorts. I ran my fingers along his waist band, teasingly causing him to groan and bite down on my shoulder. I yelped, and he smirked. He was fucking killing me. I slid his shorts down, lowering myself back into the water to pull them from his feet.

His cock grazed my breast as I rose back up out of the water. I loved feeling him against me, but I knew I would love having him inside me even more. Suddenly, he growled and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around him, and his lips were on mine. His cock was teasing my folds, as his lips devoured me.

He lowered us back down to the bench, without removing his lips from mine. I shifted so I hovered above him, as he positioned himself at my entrance, rubbing the head of his dick back and forth over my clit. I cried out in pleasure, as sparks shot throughout my body, once again.

Suddenly, he was pushing inside me, and I was gasping for air. I was right. Having him inside me was the best thing ever. I felt complete for the first time. I was filled to the hilt with him, finally. My body felt alive with the untold emotion, as we slowly started to move together. His hands were in my hair. Our lips were on each other's, our movements steadily increasing.

I felt my fingers scrape down his chest, but I held no control of my body. He had it all. All the control, everything I had was his, anything he wanted was all his. All I could do was cry out in pleasure, as he pumped in and out of me. The heat from the water and the heat from our love-making, combined with the fuse that was ignited in my body, was almost too much. Then he did it. He bit down on my shoulder, once again, as he moaned my name. I clenched around him as he released inside me. I had never experienced something as intense before.

I rested my head on his shoulder, listening to my heart pound and the jets. Our chests were moving together rapidly, as he held onto me. I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually he kissed my neck and peeled me off of him. He climbed out, wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a towel for me. He helped me out of the hot tub and wrapped me in the towel, scooping me up and carrying me inside and up the stairs, kissing me softly the entire way. Once upstairs in my room, he laid me down and took my towel, before shedding his and climbing into bed with me.

"So what does this mean?" I whispered, as I traced the muscles of his chest. I was scared to know the answer, but I had to ask.

"Why do you ask that?" he mumbled and pulled me into his side.

"Well, you're in my bed and you're leaving for some extended vacation. I just want to know what this is…" he cut me off.

"Why do you think I asked you to clear my schedule, babe?" He smiled.

"You want a vacation?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, but I also want you to clear yours. You and me for a month on my boat." He kissed me and then continued only to kiss me between words. "No phones. No computers. Just you and me with no interruptions." He ended with a passionate kiss.

"I think I can arrange that." I smiled, right before he tackled me with a playful growl.

I wasn't sure where this was going to go, but I knew I was definitely along for the ride, however long it lasted. I had loved him for four long years, and now I had him. I wasn't giving it up without one hell of a fight.

I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's still a little rough but it is one of my favorite OS's. Let me know what you think!


End file.
